Starting Over
by CassieMarie2015
Summary: Tony has been gone from D.C. for too long. After everything with Abby and Clayton, he is ready to go back, but what kind of relationships are waiting for him and what secrets has Tony been carrying? SLASH Tony/Gibbs, if you don't like, please don't read.
1. The First Step

**Hey everyone! This idea came to me one night and would not leave me alone until I explored it. This first chapter is just a test really to see if people are interested so please let me know what you all think.**

 **Thanks so much and enjoy!**

* * *

 **The First Step**

Tony put the phone down on the table as he released a deep breath. He had just gotten off the phone with Tim and was still trying to digest everything that he said. Today really had been one hell of a day.

Abby was okay, for now. That was the most important part but Clayton was gone, He died protecting Abby. Tony took a moment to look up and send up a silent thank you.

He put his head in his hands and released another deep breath.

He couldn't understand why bad things kept happening to good people, to his good people. Could things have been better if he had been there? Would that have changed anything?

Before he even realized, tears had started to fall down his cheeks and he didn't have the willpower to stop them.

He had been in Paris for just about 2 ½ years now. After over 6 months in Israel with lead after lead only confirming that Ziva really had died in the fire, he took Tali to Paris and together they started building a new life.

Tony was consulting with Interpol but was always around for Tali. Like he had told Gibbs, he was all she had and he didn't want to waste a single moment. Losing Ziva had really proved to him just how precious time was and he didn't want to waste a single moment with his little girl.

Tali was growing up to be so much like Ziva. She was quiet and stealthy and with one look, could get him to do just about anything. She really was all Ziva, except the eyes, those were all him, though as she got older, her personality was becoming more like him. She had his love of movies, currently anything Disney was playing on their TV on an almost constant loop.. Tony had to have them special ordered from the U.S. to get ones not in French. Tali's vocabulary was an interesting mix of English, French, Hebrew, and 5 year old babble. Tony didn't care. Her voice was one of his favorite sounds on earth. That, and the sound of a saw going over and over on a piece of wood.

Tony was drawn out of his thoughts by the feeling of two little hands coming to rest themselves on the sides of his face.

"Why Abba cry? Tali doesn't like Abba sad."

Tony hadn't even heard her come in. How long had she been watching him? How much of the conversation with McGee had she heard?

"Abba's not sad, these are happy tears." he tried to choke out, hoping to fool the 5-year-old.

She turned her head to the side and gave him this stare that again was something she had probably picked up from Ziva in the early years.

"I promise Tali, everything is okay. Why don't you go play?"

"Dolls?" She asked, slipping into Hebrew for a moment. She tended to do that when she was unsure about something.

"Yea. I'll be there in a minute." He said with as smile that hopefully would fool the toddler.

She looked at him for a moment like she was going to question him, then turned and headed back towards her room.

As soon as she was out of sight, he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He knew what he had to do. He grabbed his laptop and booked two tickets to Washington. It was done in under five minutes. He set his laptop down and made his way back to his bedroom when he stored his and Tali's luggage. He got to the doorway and looked at a photo hanging on the wall. It was taken the night before he left for Israel. Senior had watched Tali for a few hours so Tony could have one last night out with everyone and everyone had come out. Abby had insisted on a group photo. Tony was in the middle with Gibbs and Abby on either side and Clayton, Palmer, Ducky and Ellie right behind them. Various NCIS personal and friends were all around. Tony had a big smile on his face knowing soon he would be back with them.

* * *

The flight was long, longer than he remembered, but he was thankful Tali had slept through most of it, the rest of the time she was content watching a movie. Tony spent most of the flight staring out the window.

He didn't tell anyone that he was coming home, not even Senior. He wasn't even really sure what he was going to do once they got back. As soon as he got off the phone with Tim the day before, he knew that it was time for him to go back home. The thought had been in the back of his mind the last few months, the last few years really if he wanted to be honest with himself. He really hadn't been the best at staying in touch with everyone and as Tali grew up, they talked with Gbbs a few times but it made him realize that he wanted them all to be around to see it.

When Deiliah had the twins and he wasn't there for it, it broke his heart and ever since the thought to come home had been nearly always on his mind. With everything with Abby and Clayton, it was the wake up call that finally gave him the push to finally make the leap.

He was able to get everything arranged pretty quickly. He packed all the things that him and Tali would need for the next few days and packed a few boxes and had them arranged to be shipped and those would get them through the next few weeks while the rest of their things were packed for them and sent to them … wherever they ended up. Tony had no clue what they were going to do once they arrived.

He knew what he wanted to do, but part of him wanted some time once they were back on U.S. soil to get everything sorted out and figure out what he really wanted to do next. This back and forth lasted the entire flight. It was only after they had touched down and they were walking off the plane that he knew what he had to do.

He got himself, Tali and all of their carry ons right inside the gate before steering them over to chair.

"Hey Tali, can you sit for a minute while Abba makes a call?"

She gave him a quick nod and then he handed her one of her favorite books to keep her occupied. He stepped not even a foot away and pulled out his phone. It took a moment to power up. He dialed a number by memory and was surprised when the person answered on the first ring.

"Hey … yea it's really me. I know this is the last minute … but I need a favor."


	2. The Realization

First of all, thank you for the support on the last chapter. I will try to get more of this story out to you as soon as I can. I don't know how long it will be but, I would love your input.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

The Realization

Tony came down the stairs after putting Tali to sleep. Despite her sleeping during most of the plane ride, she had quickly fallen asleep on the ride home. Tony was already getting for what he knew was going to be quite a few sleepless nights as she got over the jet lag. He collapsed on the couch, running his hand over his face and taking a deep breath before settling his elbows on his knees, with his head in his hands. This seemed to be his go to position whenever he had too much on his mind and right now he was feeling the weight of the world.

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here."

Gibbs walked into the living room from the kitchen holding two beers in his hands.

Of course Gibbs was the first person he thought of to call once he was back in D.C. Whenever Tony needed to figure things out, Gibbs was always the person that he went to. He was the only person who could help him figure out his next step.

He sat down next to Tony, putting the two beers on the coffee table in front of them and turned to look at his former Senior Field Agent … and friend.

When Gibbs first got the call from Tony saying he was at the airport, he was shocked and also excited. When he pulled up and saw him, his breath was taken back. Tony had only been gone for 3 years but he looked like he had aged 10.

Gone was the ever present smile and the healthy glow that he always had taken pride in. The bags under his eyes looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, with the sparkle that could light up a room, gone, replaced with eyes that looked permanently tired, and his hair had grown out almost longer than Gibbs had ever seen it.

They didn't get to talk much at the airport more than a few words. As soon as Tali saw Gibbs she ran to him screaming, "Grandpa Gibbs!" McGee had taught Gibbs enough on the computer that he was able to video chat with Tony every few weeks so Tali was familiar with him. He had only seen the little girl in person a few times but he had so much love for her. She was parts of two of her favorite person and while no one could ever replace Kelly in his heart, he was learning how to make room for a new little girl to love.

He pulled her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving her a big hug.

"You're real," she squealed, epixting a laugh from the adults.

"You thought I wasn't?" He said back in a loving teasing voice.

"She was starting to think you lived in the computer screen." Tony added.

"Well sorry to disappoint you sweet pea but I am very real and I am going to have as much fun spoiling you for as long as I can. You good with that?"

"Oui" She said.

Gibbs looked up at Tony with a quizzical look on his face.

"She been working with a tutor on her English, French and Hebrew. She has been working with a Hebrew and French tutor at preschool. I don't want her to ever forget her heritage."

Gibbs smiled. Tali just looked up between him and Tony with this look of aww and amazement. It was like she was looking at them and could see everything that they couldn't. Gibbs eventually put Tali down and she looked on as he greeted Tony with a hug. After a hug, that could have gone on forever and both men probably would have been okay with it, Gibbs helped Tony load their bags up in the car. Gibbs didn't question why there were 4 large suitcases for what he assumed was a short visit. Tony went to go put Tali in the car and was surprised when there was a toddler seat already there.

"You had this ready?"

"I was hoping."

Tony was shocked but knew they would have time to talk later. He got Tali all buckled in with her favorite stuffed animal for the ride and then joined Gibbs up in the front. They pulled out of the parking structure and turned in the direction of Gibbs house and not the Adams House where Tony had a room booked.

"I have a hotel booked."

"I know but I figured you would be okay just staying with me."

In the 30 minutes since Gibbs had met them at the airport, he has surprised Tony so many times. There were more thoughts and feelings going through his body then he could process and that he wanted to convey but they would have to wait until tonight when Tali was asleep.

The ride to Gibbs house was silent except for the chatter from Tali that tapered off just as they were pulling into the driveway.

"She really is like you. Can't stay awake during a car ride."

Tony gave a small laugh that brought a smile back to Gibbs face. "Every time. Now the trick is seeing if I can get her inside and to bed."

"You can take up upstairs, second door on the left."

Tony, again, was shocked and for a few moments didn't know what to say. "But that's …"

"I know." Gibbs gave a small smile before continuing. "It's okay."

Tony in that moment wanted to cry but shook it off and turned his concentration back to his sleeping daughter. He was able to quickly unbuckle her and get her into his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. Gibbs looked on with a smile. Tony had changed so much since he had left, but the biggest change was seeing how much he had grow up and become such an amazing father.

Tony would worry about the bags later and walked up the steps. He was able to up the door with one hand while he cradled Tali against himself with the other and he made his way up the stairs and down the hall.

With every step, Tony got more and more nervous. He knew the room that Gibbs said he could put Tali down in was the room that used to belong to Kelly. In all the years that Tony had known Gibbs, he had never been in that room. No one had ever really been upstairs.

Tony knew that it was only in the last few years that Gibbs was even able to sleep in the bed in the master bedroom, so why was he so willing to let Tali stay in Kelly's old room?

When he entered the room, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't what greeted him.

The room had what looked to be a fresh coat of pale pink paint and a twin bed in the middle of the wall on the right. On the wall facing the door was a new white 9 drawer dresser with a big mirror over it. There was a big white rug on the floor covering most of the hardwood. Tony was in aww of the room and couldn't wait to ask Gibbs when he had taken the time to get the room all made up.

Tony was snapped out of his by Tali shifting in her sleep in his arms. He walked over to the bed and with one hand was able to turn the covers down. He placed her in the bed with her favorite stuffed animal Kehliv tucked into her arms. He was thankful that he had thought to put her in PJs for the flight so he was able to tuck the blankets up around her neck and then tip toe out of the room, leaving the door cracked and the hall light on so she could find him if she woke up.

"That room … is ... incredible but how did you have it all ready?" Tony said once he was sitting on the couch

"As soon as you found out about Tali …. I don't know … something just changed." Gibbs wasn't sure if he was ready to tell anyone about this, about all the things he had been feeling since Tony found out about Tali but he guessed that the one person he was ready to tell, was Tony. "Ziva …. I knew you would be going through alot, sorting out everything that happened while trying to figure out how to be a dad, and I didn't know if you were ever going to use it but I wanted to make sure that if you two ever needed somewhere to go, that she had a place here too."

"But that room was ... "

Gibbs cut him off. "I know and I know that nothing will ever replace Kelly but having that room … what you guys or anyone ever saw was that I had hardly changed it from the moment my girls were taken from me. When I decided to get it ready for Tali, it was me finally deciding it was time to heal. They wouldn't want me to continue to be sad."

Tony looked at him with a look on his face that he didn't know how to describe. "That has got to be the most words I have ever heard you say at once."

Gibbs laughed and gave Tony a light smack on the back of the head and then just let his hand rest on the back of Tony's neck. "Don't get used to it."

The moment between them was comfortably silent. Tony enjoyed being close to Gibbs and really accepting the fact that he was home.

Gibbs brought his hand back down and settled it into his lap. "So how are you doing Tony? And don't lie to me."

Tony released a deep breath and put on a brave face. "I'm fine."

Gibbs let out a low deep breath, not accepting the answer and getting frustrated. "That's crap and you know it."

Tony didn't want to admit it, didn't want to say anything in fear that once he started talking, he wouldn't be able to stop. Gibbs saw that he wasn't going to answer, so he continued. "In the last three years we all have only heard from you a few times and gotten a few video calls and all of a sudden you come back?"

"I came back to make sure Abby was okay." Tony said hoping to put Gibbs at bay.

Of course it wouldn't.

"And when Deliah fainted and they found out they were pregnant and when Tim got married, and then when Tim and I were gone …. When the twins were born … we got a call every once in awhile but never an in person sighting. There is something else besides Abby that finally brought you back here."

Even after being gone for a few years, Tony was still surprised at how well Gibbs could read him with just one took in a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

"I guess I just got sick of it." He looked up at Gibbs with tears threatening to fall. "Sick of being alone, I mean I have Tali but you know what I mean. I was sick of running into dead end after dead end when it came to finding Ziva. Getting my hopes up for a moment, only to have them dashed." His voice was started to crack with each passing word. "I knew needed to come back for awhile now but I was always too scared. After what happened with Abby and Clay, I guess it finally gave me the push."

Gibbs wanted to believe his former Senior Field Agent but he was a trained investigator and could tell there was more. Really he knew Tony better than almost anyone in his life and he knew that Tony knew that he knew that, so he gave him time to be ready to tell him.

"There is something else isn't there?"

"Yea." He paused, cautious. "The day that Tim called I had actually just gotten back from a short trip to Israel."

Gibbs was surprised. In the few times that Tony had called, he would always mention when he was leaving Paris. Tony liked knowing that they knew where he was so it was a surprise to Gibbs that he had left without informing them.

"I had gotten a call for Orli a few days before that they had finally finished analyzing all the of debry and wreckage from Ziva's dad's farmhouse and that she wanted to tell me what they found in person. I think I knew what she wanted to tell me but I didn't want to accept it. I arranged for Tali to stay with our neighbor, who would always watch her when I had to work or go away for a day or two and I hopped on the next flight out."

Tony was starting to shake and Gibbs laid a comforting hand on his back to hopefully help calm the nerves.

"She was waiting for me as soon as I got to Mossad. She took me into her office and explained that in the last part of the house they had analyzed is where they found what they positively identified as Ziva's body." The tears came instantly and Gibbs immediately went and pulled Tony into a hug and he didn't resistant, taking in the comfort of his friend.


	3. The Thoughts

**This is a short chapter but for me it just felt like the right place to cut it off. I will try my best to get more out soon. Thank you all for the reviews and support. It really does motivate me to get more out.**

* * *

It was a while before Tony was able to calm himself down and separate himself from Gibbs. Tony reached forward, downed the last of the beer before settling himself in the corner of the couch. Gibbs didn't push to make him talk, he knew he would when he was ready.

Gibbs took the silence as time to really look at Tony. He hadn't realized how much he had really missed him. Tony, since the beginning, had always held a special place in his heart and the two had always been closer than the rest. They trusted each other and knew they would have each other's backs. Everyone on his team throughout the years all meant alot to him but everyone knew Tony was special. They had always had a special connection. Gibbs never gave Tony any special treatment, if anything, he was harder on Tony because of his feelings for him.

Gibbs looked away, shaking his head. Wait a second …. feelings … where did that come from?

When Gibbs looked back to Tony, it was like his whole world had shifted. Everything had changed. He saw the hurt and broken man sitting in front of him and all he wanted to do was protect him and that precious little girl sleeping upstairs. To help them heal and help put them back together again. Gibbs hoped with all of might that this wasn't just a visit. He hoped that he would get a chance to explore whatever feelings he had and hoped that maybe, just maybe, Tony felt the same.

Tony moved off the couch in the direction of the kitchen. "Do you want another beer?" He asked.

"Sure" Gibbs returned. "I thought …. That night …. When you were first going to head to Israel that they how found her body? That they were sure."

"That's what I thought too and had believed, up until Orli called. Apparently, they were wrong."

"I just don't get how they can screw something like that up?" Gibbs was starting to get angry but kept his voice down.

"I have been asking myself that nonstop since I left Mossad almost a week ago."

"And they are sure this time … like really really really sure?"

"They consulted multiple specialists and they each ran the tests quite a few times. It was Ziva."

After a few moments Gibbs said, in almost a whisper. "How can I help you Tony?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs, tears threatening to fall again. "Could Tali and I stay here?"

"Of course. You two can stay for as long as you need."

"I'm not sure how long that will be … I don't know if I can go back to Paris and I don't know if I can really handle being here but a part of me really thinks I am here for good."

Gibbs wanted to jump for joy and spin around in circles. Everything he wanted, in one simple sentence. He tried to hide the smile the flashed across his face with a sly cough.

It wasn't lost on Tony, he saw it, but couldn't believe it was true.

The last few days of his life had been a serious roller coaster. So much was changing and so much had been revealed. He felt like he was about to go into sensory overload.

Did he have feelings for his boss?

Yes.

He had from the moment he tackled him in the ally way in Baltimore. Tony had never been attracted to any other man but with Gibbs, things were just different. With him, he felt at home, loved and safe. He knew that Gibbs would never let anything ever happen to him or Tali and just that thought alone attracted Tony to the man even more.

"I figured that was the case." Gibbs said with a slight smile that made Tony's heart beat faster. "I know you over pack, but 4 huge checked bags for a short trip is overdoing it, even for you."

"Yea … I kinda figured you would pick up on that.I really have no idea what my plan is. I just knew I needed to be here to do it."

"Take all the time you need."

"I don't feel like thank you really covers this."

The two hadn't even realized that they had again made their way closer together on the couch. Their hands were intertwined together on the small chunk of couch in between them. They stared intently into eachothers eyes, both lost in the home they finally found in each other. The home they both had been missing for such a long time. Before they even realized it, they were both leaning in closer to one another. The room so so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Both were holding their breaths. Just as both of their eyes fluttered shut and their lips were about to meet, "ABBA …. ABBA …." Tali cried from upstairs.

Tony was up in an instant, bounding up the stairs leaving a stunned Gibbs.

Gibbs had no idea what had just happened, or was I just almost happened.

What were they starting? Were they starting anything? So much is going on, how are they going to figure out how to balance their work lives, their personal lives, finding out everything about Ziva? Gibbs knew that it hadn't really hit Tony yet, but he knew he would be there to help him pick up the pieces when it did.

The only thing that matters to Gibbs is making Tony and Tali happy and protecting them at all cost. All of that was because Tony DiNozzo had always have his heart and Gibbs was finally ready to admit it and see just how good of a life they could build together.

The thought brought a smile back to his face as he got up from the couch and followed Tony up the stairs.


	4. The Questions

**The response to the last chapter was ... surprising. I am sorry for those who do not like the direction the story is headed. I know I can't please everyone. I thank those that will continue to follow this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When Gibbs stepped over the threshold, his heart almost melted at the sight. Tony was laying in bed with Tali curled up against his side. Tony was whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she gave small whimpers. She went quiet for a second before looked up at Tony.

"Ima song?"

"Of course."

Tony pulled Tali to his chest before starting to sing a soft lullaby in Hebrew. Gibbs was amazed. Tony had apparently picked up quite a bit of hebrew in the time he was away. Probably out of necessity in order to communicate with Tali. Gibbs was lost in his own thoughts and himself getting lulled by the sound of Tony's voice trying to sooth the distract toddler, he didn't even notice when Tony stopped singing and had laid Tali back down and joined him at the door. Gibbs jumped a bit when Tony gave a light touch to his arm. Their eyes met and Tony motioned his head towards the hallway. Gibbs nodded, gave one look at Tali, who was now fast asleep in bed holding her stuffed dog tightly in her arms, before following Tony out of the room and closing the door behind them.

The pair were silent as they made their way back down the stairs and again found themselves sitting back on the couch, this time a bit more space in between them. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

To them, it felt as if their whole relationship had changed, which it had but neither were sure how to handle it.

"How long?" Tony was the first to break the silence, his curious nature getting the best of him.

"Trufully?"

"Well duh Gibbs, I wouldn't have asked otherwise," he said getting a touch frustrated with the Marine.

Gibbs took in a deep sigh, looking down at his hands to avoid eye contact with the other man. "There was something in Baltimore but I didn't want to acknowledge or believe. When you were sick and we thought we might actually lose you …" Gibbs took in another breath, his emotions threatening to get the better of him.

Tony jumped in before he could finish. "So for almost 20 years you've had feelings for me and never could find a time to mention it?"

"What was I supposed to do Tony? Just walk up to you in the squadroom one had and say 'Hey Tony just thought you should know that I have been completely in love with you since the moment you punched me in the face'?"

Tony had to give a slight chuckle to the visual that put in his head.

"Glad you find this amusing."

"Just imagining you saying that in a room full of people … yea … never should have suspected you'd do that."

"I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything. I figured the feelings would never be returned and that I would be just fine going the rest of my life as a bastard who builds boats in his basement. I hoped that the feelings would go away."

"But they didn't …"

"No they didn't. It just got harder and harder."

"Is that why things were so strained between us that last year before I left?"

"Part of it. I knew something had happened with Ziva in Israel, Tali appearing confirmed that, but you were different when you came back. It was like your whole heart wasn't in it anymore."

Tony could help but agree. "Yea, things were different but I was battling more than just my feelings for Ziva."

Tony looked over at his former boss and his heart broke at all the time they had lost but unsure of where to go from here.

"Just so you know … the feelings would have been returned."

Gibbs head snapped up so fast he thought he was going to get whiplash.

"But all the women and …"

'I know. I think a part of me deep down knew that I was just trying to fill a void of something I never thought I was going to have."

Gibbs moved closer to Tony so that their legs were touching but he didn't dare do more than that.

"I don't know where to even start." Gibbs said softly.

"Neither do I."

"You've never been with a guy?" Gibbs asked surprise.

It was well well know that Tony loved women but there had always been a small part of everyone that wondered if Tony might swing both way, given his likeness of manicures, massages and keeping up with his appearance. There was of course men who could be into all of that and still be a straight as a line but there was always something about Tony had left people wondering.

"No, that's why my feelings for you had always screwed me up a bit."

"I can relate."

"So what do we do now?"

"I have no idea. Like I said, i've never done this before."

Tony reached over and took one of Gibbs hands in his own. The two locked eyes again and this time when they leaned in nothing stopped them when the lips met for a light sweet kiss. They separated, both with smiles on their faces but also with a look of desire in their eyes. Their lips met again but this time their arms were around each other and the passion, the want and the need were taking over. They went as long as they could before Tony's scarred lungs started protesting. Their foreheads stayed together as the two caught their breath.

"Please tell me that i'm not dreaming. That i'm not going to wake up back in Paris and find out this was all another figment of my imagination?"

"So you've been thinking about me alot?" Gibbs said with a smug smile on his face.

Tony laughed. "More than I probably should have."

The two rearranged themselves so that Gibbs was sitting back against the corner of the couch and Tony was leaning back against him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around him with Tony laying his arms on top of his. The two were very content just to sit and enjoy this moment together but also knew there were so many questions that still needed to be answered.

Gibbs decided to start with an easy one. "So what was that song you were singing to Tali earlier?"

"Oh that. Yea, a few weeks after we had gotten to Israel, Tali woke up in the middle of the night crying out for Ziva. I tried to comfort her the best I could but I was still so new to this whole being a father thing and so new to her, I had no idea what to do. She kept saying 'Ima song Ima song' over and over. I had no idea. Once I was able to get her back to sleep, I immediately called Orli, not caring that it was 3 a.m. Thank god she was still awake working and explained to me that Tali was probably talking about an old hebrew lullaby that a lot of mom's sing to their babies. Orli sent me a video and I watched it god, probably a million times, trying to memorize the words and get the melody ingrained in my head. The next time Tali asked for it, I started singing it and …. the smile that came on her face, it was one of the fews times I had really seen her that happy since I met her."

"From the little bit i've seen, you've done amazing with her."

Tony looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks." He turned back around, snuggling more into Gibbs, their arms tightening. "It wasn't easy. Those first few weeks I wanted to come back to the U.S. every other day."

"Why didn't you? We all would have supported you."  
"I know but I needed answers. I needed closure. Orli ended up being a huge help. Tali knew her and Orli helped her understand what was going on and helped her learn to trust me. She was there when things got to be too much and helped me when she knew it wasn't healthy for me to stay in Israel. After that we went to Paris and started over. I found an apartment with nice neighbors that were always more than willing to help out. There is a family across the hall from us that have twin girls just about Tali's age and they love to play together. The woman is a stay at home mom and watched Tali when I worked. We built our life there and things got better, though I still missed you all like crazy. Every time something happened, I had to stop myself from jumping on a plane."

"What made you do it this time?"

Tony contemplated for awhile on how to answer. "For all the reasons i've told you and so many more. I think the big one was now that I know, for sure, what happened to Ziva now, a part of me didn't feel tied to Israel and Paris anymore. There wasn't anything left for me there, I had gotten everything that I needed. I want Tali to grow up in this crazy dysfunctional family you've built. I want Abby Ducky, McGee and you to tell her stories about Ziva and to help her when I can't. I want her to grow up having all the love in the world and the only place I could get all of that, was right here."

Gibbs was at a loss for words. He placed a soft kiss to the top of Tony's head. "I am so glad you did."

The two stayed silent for a long while, just enjoying the moment that neither thought was ever going to come. Each of their minds were going in a million different directions.

Tony was trying to make himself believe that this was all real. He had spent so much time wishing and hoping that Gibbs would ever return his feelings and then being dashed when Gibbs would go out with someone or when he would be particularly nasty with him. Tony was worried that this was all really too good to be true, He was worried that Gibbs would come back and say that this was all a mistake and that he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Gibbs was having similar thoughts. He couldn't believe this was happening and that something that he had wanted for so long was finally coming true. He was just worried that he was going to mess this up and that scared him the most because this wasn't just Tony, this was also Talo and he didn't want to disrupt her life more than it already had been. He couldn't believe that maybe something in his life is finally going right and maybe that he was going to be allowed to be happy. He knew they still had so much they had to figure out, but for right now they were content just being together and reveling in the moment.

Soon their bodies began to protest their position on the couch. Tony got up first and stretched, many of his bones popping in protest. Gibbs followed with a similar result.

The two stared at each other before Gibbs spoke. "You can stay down here or …."

Tony knew what Gibbs wanted to offer and the thought made him smile. "Or what Gibbs?"

He was going to make him say it. "Or … you can come upstairs with me."

Tony smirked.

"Get our head out of the gutter Dinozzo. You look like you're about to fall over. You need to sleep. Other things," Tony smirked again. "Can wait until later. We still have a lot to discuss."

As soon a Gibbs mentioned how tired Tony looked, it was like his mind finally caught up with his body. He instantly felt like all of him limbs weighed a thousand pounds and that there was no way he would make it up the stairs. He had been going on a bit of adrenaline for so long with the flight and seeing Gibbs and everything they had gone through tonight, Tony couldn't even remember the last time he slept.

"You're right."

"Usually am." Gibbs said with a smile before leading Tony up the stairs and into the master bedroom where Tony's suitcase was waiting.

"How did you know i'd end up up here?"

"I hoped. Also, I knew you wouldn't want to be too far away from Tali so I was gonna offer this to you and I would stay on the couch."

Tony walked over to Gibbs and put his arms around his waist and pulled him in. Gibbs rested his hands on Tony waist.

"Thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything?"

"You have done more for me and Tali than you could possibly comprehend. Every moment since I saw you at the airport has made me sure that I made the right decision to come home."

"I like the sound of you calling this home."

"I can't imagine any other place I would want to be."

Gibbs captured Tony's lips with his own as he wrapped his arms tighter around his former agent. There was so much emotion poured into that kiss and neither wanted it to end but it did.

"We really should get to sleep. I have no idea when the time difference is going to hit Tali."

"Good point." Gibbs stepped back and headed for his closet while Tony went and grabbed what he needed from the suitcase and headed towards the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later to Gibbs already laying down in bed with nothing on but a pair of pj pants. Tony climbed in, laying on his side facing Gibbs.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean this was yours and …"

"I wouldn't have invited you up here if I wasn't okay with it."

"Okay."

Gibbs opened his arms, inviting Tony in. Tony snuggled close to his chest, taking in his scent and committing this to his memory as one of his favorite moments. He put his ear to Gibbs chest and let his steady heartbeat lull him to sleep, but not before saying, "Nite boss."

Gibbs buried his nose into Tony's hair and too took in the scent that was very much uniquely Tony. He placed a kiss to his head and said, "Goodnight Tony." before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.


	5. The First Morning

Tony jolted awake the next morning, it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He was in a room he didn't recognize and he couldn't remember why there was a heavy weight draped across his stomach. It was a foreign feeling but one that he wasn't alarmed by once his mind caught up. The weight was comforting and gave him a feeling of loved and belonging when he remembered who the arm was attached to. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Gibbs still asleep, his mouth slightly open and a light snore coming from him. Gibbs looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was one of the few times when he didn't look like he head the weight of the world on his shoulders.

While Tony was lost looking at Gibbs is when it all came back to him. He was back in the U.S., back in D.C., and him and Gibbs had finally admitted their feelings to each other after dancing around the idea for almost 20 years. The smile that came across the face was going to be on his face for a very very long time.

Tony's ears perked up at the sound of little feet coming down the hallway. The door started to creek open and Tali's head popped into the room.

"Abba?" She said still rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Hey there sweetheart. Why don't we go downstairs and see about getting you some breakfast?" Tony said as he quickly got out of bed before she could see anything.

Tony and Tali were out of the room before Gibbs even had a chance to wake up.

About twenty minutes later, Gibbs woke up from what he thought was truly the best dream he had ever had. Tony was back and the two of them had finally pulled their head out of their asses and admitted how they feel about each other. It was all still overwhelming to Gibbs. He reached out to the other side of the bed and was surprised when he found the bed cold and empty. Gibbs sat up quickly and looked around the room.

Was it really all a dream? It wouldn't be the first time he woke up like this.

His heart was starting to break at the idea that maybe this all had been a figment of his imagination, but then, he heard a small laugh come from downstairs. That's when his eyes fell on the suitcase and the clothes resting on the chair next to the bed.

Gibbs pulled the pillow from the other side of the bed up to his nose and inhaled deeply. That scent, was very much Tony. All of the memories came back to him as he got up, slipped on a shirt and headed downstairs.

When he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he laughed at the scene before him. Tony was at the stove with Tali sitting on the counter next to him, helping him make breakfast. The two were were laughing at something Tony had said while he flipped the pancakes. Tali was holding the bowl and sneaking a taste of the batter, and the mini chocolate chips sitting behind her on the counter when her Abba wasn't looking.

It had been a long time since Gibbs had heard genuine laughter in this house. He hoped it was something that would become a fixture, but he couldn't get ahead of himself just yet. They still had a lot to talk about.

Tali looked up and finally made eye contact with Gibbs.

"Gibbs, Gibbs," she yelled as she placed the bowl down beside her, hopped off the counter and ran over to him. Gibbs was already crouched down with his arms open, ready for her hug. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and he brought her up into his arms.

"Good morning munchkin." He said with a kiss to the side of her head.

A big smile spread across her face and she nuzzled her head into his neck.

He propped her on his hip and walked over to Tony, who had been watching the pair, while still trying to not burn breakfast.

"Morning to you too." Gibbs said.

The two shared a smile, knowing they couldn't do more with Tali around.

"Morning." Tony smiled, seeing Gibbs with Tali, it warmed his heart. "Sorry I bolted out of bed so fast. I didn't want her to …"

"I know, I know. I don't blame you."

Tony turned back to breakfast as Gibbs placed Tali back down on the floor.

"So Tali, how about you and I set the table with Abba finishes up breakfast? How does that sound?"

"Aye."

Tony chucked when Gibbs looked up to him with a quizzical look on his face.

"She's not a pirate."

"But she's awfully cute."

"That she is."

The pair went about setting the table as Tony finished up the food. Tony kept stealing glances at the two. It warmed his heart to see how good Gibbs was with her. He was showing her the way to put the silverware around the plate and different ways to fold the napkins. She would laugh whenever he didn't understand the different things she was trying to say in Hebrew. Tony was going to have to help him with that. Tony knew how hard this also must be for Gibbs. The loss of Kelly never left and and having Tali in the house had to bring up those feelings. It was something he was going to have to get him to talk to him about, but knew that conversation would happen in time when Gibbs was ready for it.

"Abba, hurry up. We're hungry." Tali said to snap him out of his thoughts.

"You're always hungry."

"She is most definitely your child then." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Yea yea yea, can you come grab some of this?" He asked montioning to the plates of pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs and potatoes sitting on the counter.

Gibbs walked over to stand beside Tony and let his hand rest on his lower back for a moment. Their eyes met and the two shared a smile. They just stayed there for a moment, just enjoying being close.

"Abba! Gibbs!"

"I think we need to feed her. She gets hangry. It's terrifying." Tony said with a fake shutter to empasize his point.

"I remember when Z …" Gibbs stopped short.

Tony looked at Gibbs with a soft smile. "You can mention her name. It's okay."

"I just don't want to upset either of you."

Gibbs and Tony grabbed a few of the breakfast items and headed for the table. "It's okay. I want her to hear stories about her."

"Ima?"

"Yea Tali. I was telling your Abba how you remind me of your Ima when she was hungry."

"Abba says i'm a lot like Ima."

Gibbs just stared at her for a moment, looking at her face and really taking in all the small details that she inherited from Ziva. Her wild curly hair, her big smile and small dimples, her laugh, but the eyes really were all Tony. "You really are just like her."

"What was she like? I want to know what you know."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other from across the table. Maybe this would be good for both of them.

The trio spent the next hour eating breakfast and Tony and Gibbs took turns telling story after story about Ziva.

There were a few times when Gibbs had to jump in when he could tell that Tony was getting overwhelmed. As time went on, it got easier and easier for him.

When they were all done eating, Tony cleared the table while Gibbs and Tali did the dishes. Tali had to stand on a chair and she dried all of the smaller dishes while Gibbs handled the bigger ones. Tony tried to help them but was sent away to the living room, them saying he cooked so they would. Tony didn't argue after that and watched them from afar on the sofa.

It was only then that Tony realized the new TV and DVD player.

"Oh my god. You finally have a TV from this decade."

"Yea … Tim convinced me awhile go. Even got my one of those DVD player things, not that I really know how to use it."

"Do you have any movie Grandpa Gibbs? Do you have The Little Mermaid? Or Cinderella?"

"I don't but maybe we can go to the store later and you can pick out a few to keep here? How does that sound?"

"Yay!" She jumped up on the couch and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek before tucking herself into his side. "Can we watch one of the movies you do have?"

"Ummm I don't think you'll like any of mine …" Gibbs was stuck and looked to Tony for help.

"I have a few in my suitcase." Tony got up from the couch and headed back up the stairs.

As soon as Tony was gone, Tali turned and looked up at him. "Do you love my Abba?"

Gibbs nearly choked in surprise but covered it up with a cough.

"What makes you ask that?," he asked once he could breathe again.

"You two were in bed together this morning and Abba always smiles when he is around you. It's been a while since I have really seen him smile like that."

Gibbs couldn't believe how much she had been able to take in in the few times she had seen the two together. "Well … I care about you and your Abba very very much. I just want to see the two of you happy."

"We were happy in Paris, but I could tell Abba would get sad sometimes."

"Do you know what would make him sad?"

"He would say he missed everyone. I would see him looking a pictures of Ima. Those made him sad. I miss Ima."

"I do too munchkin." Gibbs said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Tony had come down the stairs and heard the last part of that conversation. He had to wipe away tears that had fallen when he heard Tali. He knew that she had seen how sad he had been the last few months. He hoped that making the move back here would start to change that. It also surprised Tony how quickly she opened up to Gibbs. Tali was normally extremely shy and didn't like talking to anyone but him and their friends in Paris.

"Okay …" Tony said as he rounded the corner, making his presence known. "I've got Tangled, I've got 101 Dalmations and …. "He paused for dramatic effect. "I've got Frozen."

"Frozen, Frozen, Frozen!" Tali screamed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"That's what I figured." He laughed before putting the movie in the DVD player. "It's her favorite."

"Well i've never seen it." Gibbs said and chuckled at the look of shock and amazement that was on the toddlers face.

"To her, that's more of a foreign language than most of the english language." Tony said through the huge smile on his face.

"I'm sure i'll love it."

As the movie was starting, Tony turned and looked at the couch, contemplating on where to sit. Tali could see the debate in her abbas face. She smiled and moved away from Gibbs to the other side of the couch. Tony smiled and took his place beside Gibbs and pulled Tali into him while leaning into Gibbs. The pair shared a smile and Gibbs laid his arm along the top of the couch.

They tri got about three quarters of the way through the movie when Tony looked down and saw that Tali was asleep.

"And I think that the jet lag has finally hit." Tony whispered to Gibbs.

Tony carefully got up, bringing Tali with him and headed up the stairs to put her down for a nap.

"I won't let her sleep for too long." Tony said as he joined Gibbs back on the couch. Gibbs had paused the movie and was waiting for him.

Tony sat at the other end of the couch and the pair just stared at each other. Both had things they needed to say, but were too afraid to make the first move.

"You were so good with her this morning."

"She's an easy kid to get along with."

"That she is …. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, you have always been good with kids, but …."

"But what?" Gibbs asked, sitting forward, interesting in what Tony was about to say.

"I was scared it would be harder for you to accept her."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment. This shouldn't have surprised him. He wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to Shannon and Kelly and those closest to him knew that.

"I have loved Tali since the moment you found out about her. I believe everything happens for a reason. You two were placed back in my life, together, to help me heal."

"You believe that?"

"With all my heart."

Tony moved closer and the two leaned closer until their foreheads touched.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs … what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Another kiss and another smile was shared between the two.

"Tell me when you go back to Paris it will only be to get your things …. That this will be home again?"

"By home do you mean D.C. or do you mean …." Tony asked with a sense of apprehension in his voice.

"I mean here … this house … I want you two here. I want to build a life with you. Something that I have been afraid to ask for for almost 20 years."

Tony stood still for a moment and for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure what to say.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone,**

I know this isn't a chapter and I also told myself I would never be that writer, but there was something I really feel like I needed to address.

So this story is the first time I have ever written anything with slash and now I am starting to see why people don't write more of it.

For the most part, everyone has been very nice with their reviews, but, there are a few that have really surprised me.

Some that say I am ruining this story? How can I ruin my own story? I have a plan and I know that what I want isn't going to be for everyone so, yea, I'm don't see how I can ruin my own story. I think I just maybe ruined what other people think the story was going to turn out to be.

Also, people were talking about the age difference between Tony and Gibbs. I did my research and the age difference is only about 10 years, which yea is a difference, but not unheard of.

So yea, I'm sorry if I offended people with the direction this story took. I have always loved the connection between these two characters and I wanted to explore it.

Again, thank you so much to the people who continue to read and review this story. It really does mean a lot to me and I can't wait to get more content out to you soon.


	7. The Doubts

**First off, I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who responded to my author's note. The outpouring of support was overwhelming and appreciated. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get an update out. Life has been crazy. I am trying to get more out to you all as fast as I can. So until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Tony continued to stare at Gibbs. It was like everything had hit him all at once.

What was he doing? Was all of this really happening?

They both were known as having a fear of commitment and here they were starting to make permanent plans.

Tony had gotten better since the entrance of Tali in his life, but a part of him still hesitated. He knew this is what he wanted and he knew it would be the best for Tali, but was he really ready to come back to the U.S. for good? Was he really ready to make a life with Gibbs? Even if it was something he had been thinking about for almost as long as he had known the man.

"I usually can't get you to stop talking …. This is a really bad time to start." Gibbs said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know what to say boss."

The look of hurt and sadness that flashed across Gibbs face wasn't easy to hide. Tony saw it and turned his face away, hoping he could hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. His heart and his mind were in such an intense battle, it was starting to make his head spin.

"Can you listen for Tali? I think I need to get some air."

Gibbs was hardly able to get a yes out before Tony had grabbed his wallet from the table and headed out the door and down the street. He got all the way to the end of he block before he took a moment to pause and think.

What was he doing? What did he want. He needed to go somewhere to think and he knew just the place.

He pulled out his phone and called for a taxi. No one knew that he was back, so he wasn't sure who he could call.

It only took the car a few minutes to get to him and less than 15 minutes later he found himself standing on a bridge overlooking the river with a view of the N.C.I.S building. It was one of his favorite spots when he was in the U.S. It was where he always went when he needed to clear his mind and Gibbs house wasn't an option, for obvious reasons. He needed some time to clear his head, and here he could, knowing that Tali was being very well taken care of.

Everything around him was calm but he still couldn't get his mind to slow down.

All of this was happening so fast. What did he think was going to happen when he up and came back from Paris so quickly? A part of him had always hoped that Gibbs would return his feelings, but never expected that he would be so open to bringing them so quickly into his life.

Tali was Tony's number one priority. From the moment that Orli had told him, his entire world had shifted. Everything he did or considered doing, was all centered around how it could make her life better.

Her life had been so difficult already. Losing her Ima and being moved across the world to be taken to a man that she only knew from a photo. Thankfully, the transition had gone smoothly. It seemed that Ziva had told Tali quite a bit about Tony so she wasn't afraid of him. She even handled going back to Israel to see Orli again and was a good sport while he looked for the answers he needed.

When the finally made their way to Paris, they started over and he threw his whole life into making sure Tali was okay. That was a lot of what fueled his decision to come back to D.C. He needed the support of his family to get through the loss of Ziva. Finding out that she really was in that farmhouse, it was like losing her all over again. The thing he was most thankful for was that Tali didn't seem to get what was going on.

Tony had a big decision to make and he knew what he wanted to do but didn't know if he is ready to take that next step.

Back at the house, Gibbs was still sitting stunned on the couch. He knew this was a hard decision for Tony. For him, he didn't only have himself to think about. That precious perfect little girl upstairs was his whole world. Gibbs only hoped that he was about to spot in their world.

Gibbs had a pretty good idea of where Tony went and knew that he was going to need someone to talk to. He pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial.

"Hey … I need a favor …. Tony is back in town" …. He had to hold his phone away from his ear to ease the volume of the scream. "Yes … he's down at his usual spot, can you go talk to him … you'll have to ask him about it. Thanks." He closed his phone and dropped it on the table. He hoped that this would help.

* * *

River

Tony was facing the water, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard footsteps come up behind him. He turned around and a smile instantly came across his face. "Hey Abs."

As soon as Tony acknowledged her, she ran as fast as she could in her boots into his waiting arms and squeezed him tight.

"I missed you Abs." He said with a slight chuckle. "How did you know I was here?"

"I told you before … I'm Abby Schutio, I know things."

"Gibbs called?"

"Of course he did … he was worried about you."

Tony took in a deep breath as Abby finally released him from his hug. The pair went and sat at a bench on the other side of the sidewalk from the railing.

"So … what's going on? Why are you back? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Abby said in one long breath.

"It was a last minute decision. I wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm as good as you would expect me to be but this isn't about me right now. This is about you. I heard about Ziva. I'm so sorry Tony."

"Thank you. I mean …. We always knew this was going to be the case, even if it wasn't what we wanted. There is no way she would have left Tali if she had any other choice."

"Yea. Part of me always wished that Ziva was out there somewhere, staying under the radar until it was safe. I mean … is there any chance?"

"No … all the test they ran came back saying it was without a doubt Ziva. The levels were so high. There is no way that is wasn't."

"Sounds about right ….. Is that why you are down here? Getting lost in your thoughts?"

Tony just looked at her. "Yes ….. And no. There are other reasons that I decided to come home."

"Is one of them a silver haired fox with bright blue eyes that has been in love with you for years?"

The shocked and surprised look that came across Tony's face was something. Abby chuckled.

"Yea … we knew."

"You knew?"

"Yea. We all knew. We knew how the two of you felt towards each other but were too scared to say anything. We were all just waiting for something to happen that would make the two of you finally get your heads out of your asses figure things out. We have been waiting for this for years."

"Nice to know we weren't the only ones."

"So what's really bothering you?"

Tony leaned down, putting his head in his hands. He didn't really even know where to start. "From the moment Gibbs picked me up from the airport I ….. I don't know … I just had this feeling of … I let one person get away, and now I can never get her back …. And now …."

"You don't want the same thing to happen with Gibbs."

"Yea."

"I can only imagine that is how he felt when you left, after everything that happened with Shannon and Kelly."

"I had never thought of it like that …. When I came back, I didn't even know if he would return my feelings at all and when he did ….it was great for that first night … and then this morning .. It's like I freaked out when everything seemed to hit me at once. Gibbs was just so good with Tali and I needed to make sure this is what I really want. I don't want to toy around either of them, especially Tali. She needs stability. When he asked me to move back to D.C. … to move in with him ... " Abby squealed with delight and Tony smiled. "I just needed to make sure this is the right decision."

"I think you know what you want, you've known what you wanted for quite some time, you're just afraid to let yourself have it."

"Maybe … I don't know."

"Then answer these questions for me Tony … Do you love Gibbs?"

"Yea," he said without any hesitation.

"Does Gibbs make Tali happy?"

"Oh yeah."

"Does he take care of her?"

"He does."

"Does he love her?"

"Like she was his own."

"Do you think, in your heart, that this is the right decision for you and Tali?"

"I do."

"Then what the heck are you still doing here?"

Tony let out a huge grin as a single tear feel from his eye. "Thanks Abs."

"Of course." The pair stood and shared a long hug. "I'll drive you back."

They made their way to Abby's car and were back at Gibbs house in record time.

Before getting out of the car, Tony looked back at Abby. "Thanks for the talk Abs."

"Anytime. Give the gang a call once you and bossman figure everything out. We all want to see you and Tali."

"Of course."

Tony leaned over, gave her a quick hug and a kiss to the side of the head before making his way out of the car.

Looking up the to house, he saw Gibbs waiting for him at the door and a smile spread across his face. He quickly make his way up the stairs into Gibbs waiting arms. He didn't waste any time drawing the man in for a long kiss. The pair couldn't hold back the laughter when they heard Abby cheering from the car. They waved to her before making their way further into the house and shutting the door.

 **So there it is! Please send me your feedback and also let me know what ideas you all have about where I should take this story next!**


	8. The Next Steps

**I know ... I am the worst. I take forever to upload but I am trying to get it out as fast as I feel inspired.**

 **Please leave me some feedback, I would love to hear from all of you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony and Gibbs had barely made it in the front door when Gibbs shoved Tony against the wall. Their lips battled against each other, both wanting to take control while enjoying the moment. This was the moment Gibbs had been waiting for. The moment that Tony finally gave in to the feelings had he been dealing with for the all the time they had known each other. They had denied how they felt towards each other for so long and now there was nothing standing in their way. They now knew that no matter would come up against them, they wouldn't be taking it on alone. They would have the other to go through life with and to face it's challenges.

It was something for the past few years, and especially the past few hours, Gibbs wasn't sure he was going to have again.

For the past few hours, Gibbs had been waiting on pins and needles. He knew that Abby would be able to get through to Tony and help him get out of his own head, but wasn't sure if the answer he would come to would break his heart or make his world.

The pair moved to the couch with Tony hovering over Gibbs as they continued their fight for dominance. The exchange was a healthy mixture of love, desire and years of pent up sexual tension. Tony was reaching for Gibbs belt when a set of hands took hold of his wrist. Tony looked down at him in surprise.

"I thought …"

"Oh trust me, I want to, but not while Tali is in the house and can come walking down at any moment."

"Ugh," Tony said in a long drawn out breath. Gibbs moved over on the couch so Tony could lay down next to him. He pulled him in closer to his chest as they both came down from the high. "You're right."

"Usually am."

Tony smiled. "I will have to have Tali stay with Senior one of these days."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Speaking of Tali, I need to go wake her up. She's had a long enough nap. I need her to be able to sleep tonight." Tony gave one last kiss and then headed up the stairs.

When Tony opened the door of Kelly's old bedroom, he was surprised to see Tali awake and playing with a dollhouse on the far side of the room. Her head turned when she heard the sound of the door and a huge smile came across her face when she saw her Abba.

"Hey there sweetpea, what did you find?" Tony asked as he moved across the room to her.

"Dollhouse."

"Yes you did. How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know. Since before you got back."

"I'm sorry I left."

Tony felt bad. Tali sometimes didn't do well when he would leave, especially when she was in a new place. He was shocked that she hadn't come down when she heard him come back.

"You stayed up here?"

"Yea, I figured you and Gibbsy needed some grownup time."

Tony laughed. She really was beginning to show that she was wise beyond her years. She was going to be six soon and Tony wasn't ready for her to grow up. He just watched her for a few minutes as she played.

"I built that for Kelly for her 5th birthday."

Tony jumped slightly at the new voice. He turned around to see Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Oh … is it okay that she …"

"Of course. I left it in here for a reason. I think ….. I think Kelly would have wanted someone else to enjoy it too."

Gibbs moved more into the room and sat down on the floor next to Tali and Tony.

"Whose Kelly?" Tali asked.

"Tali …" Tony said quickly.

"No, it's okay." Gibbs said laying a hand on Tony's arm. "Kelly was my little girl."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in an accident a long time ago."

"Was this her room?"

"It was."

"And was this her dollhouse?"

"It was … but it's yours now."

Tony was at a loss for words. "Gibbs …. You don't …"

"I know … I want to." He turned to Tali. "Kelly was a lot like you. Very curious, very smart, had a beautiful smile and a laugh that could bring you out of any bad mood."

"Abba says I get that from Ima."

"You definitely do."

"Is Kelly an angel like Ima?"

"She is and i'm sure she's watching over us and is happy that someone else is getting to enjoy her dollhouse."

"I wish I could have met her."

"Me too sweetheart, me too." Gibbs said, trying to hold back the tears.

Tali moved her way over to him and sat in his lap. She put one hand on each side of his face and wiped away the tears.

"No sad tears." She said in a very determined tone.

Gibbs laughed.

"That's better. Can we go finish the movie?"

"Of course we can. Why don't you head downstairs and get all the blankets laid out on the couch?" Tony asked her.

She jumped up and left the room, but not before leaving a quick kiss on the cheeks of both men.

The pair stood up as she was leaving.

Tony turned to Gibbs as soon as he was sure that Tali was out of earshot. "You really didn't have to do that you know."

Gibbs pulled the younger man to him and the two wound their arms around each others waists. "I meant every word I said. Kelly would want someone else to enjoy it. It's time that it stopped collecting dust."

Tony stole a quick kiss before stepping out of Gibbs arms and crouching down to look closer at the dollhouse.

"I'm guessing you did all of this by hand?"

"Yea, Shannon did all the linens, so all the blankets and pillows and decorations. I helped her with the painting. I remember helping her set it up in this room while Kelly was sleeping. It was so hard to try and do in the dark but we were able to pull it off."

Tony was picking up little pieces to take a closer look. He knew Gibbs was talented, the man built entire boats in his basement by hand, but these tiny, intricate little pieces were seriously impressive.

"I would be scared these would break."

"If they break, they break. These are meant to be played with, I will never be mad if something happens and I have to fix or completely remake a piece. I just hope she has fun with all of this stuff."

Tony looked over at Gibbs and in that moment he knew his answer to his earlier question.

"Yes."

Gibbs looked at him with confusion. "Yes what?"

"Yes I want to move in here, yes I want to build a life here with you. I want this to be home and I want the three of us to be a family and I want to finally explore my incredibly strong feelings for -"

Tony's last word was cut off as Gibbs attacked him to the ground and covered his lips with his. So much emotion and love was being translated between the two. They both were at a loss for words, and breath, when they finally separated. Neither of them tried to move from their place on the floor, both content to enjoy the moment of the decision that had been made.

"It feels like everything is different now."

"Different in a good way."

"Yes, in a good way."

"I think we have someone very special that we need to tell about your decision."

"That we do."

Tony got up and extended his hand out the the older man still sitting on the ground. Gibbs took the outstretched hand and was surprised when Tony pulled him straight into his arms and greeted him with a kiss.

"I could go used to this."

"What? Me kissing you? Yea DiNozzo, you better get used to that." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"No. I mean yes, but that isn't what I was talking about." Tony said as he stepped back from Gibbs but still kept a tight grip on his hand. "I meant kissing you whenever I want in our home. I haven't had a place really feel like home in a very very long time and I am just so happy that I am finally getting a chance you build that with you and with Tali."

Gibbs was slightly taken back by the statement but was happy that he could finally give Tony something that he had obviously been wanting for a long long time.

The pair made their way down the stairs and into the living room where Tali was waiting for them with what looked like every blanket in the house all piled up on the couch.

"You guys are taking FOREVER. I want to watch the rest of the movie."

"I'm sorry sweetie, we were talking about grown-up stuff." Gibbs said.

"Gross."

The pair laughed and made their way to the couch.

"We actually need to talk to you about something really important." Tony said.

Tali cocked her head to the side and it brought both Tony and Gibbs back to when Ziva would give them the same expression when she didn't understand something.

"You know how I told you that sometimes families aren't just a mommy and a daddy? That they can have two mommies or two daddies?"

"Yeaaaaa …" she said while starting to get very excited, literally bouncing in her seat.

"Gibbs and I …" Tony wasn't able to finish his sentence because Tali launched herself into her her Abba's lap.

"Yay," Tali squealed. "I am so happy!"

"Do you understand what all of this means?"

"Are we not going back to Paris?"

"No. We are going to stay here in the U.S."

Tali started bouncing again. "I'll get to see Papa everyday!"

"Maybe not every day but you'll get to see him more often."

"Where are we going to live?"

"That's the other thing we decided on, we are going to live here."

"With Gibbs? Like a family."

"Yes Tali, exactly like a family." Gibbs said as the little girl turned to face him. "I love you and your Abba very much and nothing would make me happier than having the two of you here."

Tali moved across the couch from Tony's lap into Gibbs. He opened his arms to her and cuddled into his chest.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I've known for a long time that you guys loved each other."

Tony and Gibbs shared a surprise expression.

"You know, she isn't the only one." Tony said. "Apparently, according to Abby, everybody in the office has known for years."

Gibbs threw his head back and laughed. "Well that explains a lot."

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay," Tony said before turning his attention back to Tali. "Do you have any other questions sweetheart?"

"What are we going to do about all my stuff?"

"I brought a lot of things with us and the rest is getting packed up right now and is being shipped here. It will be here in a week or so."

"And the room i've been staying in, will that be my room?"

"If you want it to be or you can have the other room upstairs." Gibbs said.

"No. I want to stay in Kelly's room. She was important to you right?"

"Yes she was, very much."

"And i'm important to you too right?"

Gibbs was surprised by the question, but knew his answer without a doubt. "Yes you are. You and your Abba are the two most important people in my life."

Gibbs reached out to Tony and he moved over to sit right next to him. Gibbs pulled him into a hug, with Tali nestled in between them. The trio spent the rest of the night watching movies, eating dinner and spending their first night as a family together.

When Tony helped Tali get ready for bed, it was an amazing feeling for him to realize that he was putting his daughter to bed in their home and that he had an amazing man waiting for him down the hall.

Things were going to be hectic the next few weeks as Tony worked on getting himself and Tali settled as well as working through building his relationship with Gibbs.

Things were so good right now, he just prayed that nothing would come along to mess things up.

* * *

OUTSIDE

A dark sedan was parked on the street, as far from any of the street lights as they could be while still having a view of the house.

"Oh Tony …. I've found you again …. And trust me, you won't be getting away from me this time."


	9. The New Threat

**Again ... I am so sorry for not posting. Inspiration comes in spurts and I don't want to put out anything that i'm not proud of.**

 **Enjoy and as always, I would love to hear what you all think.**

* * *

It had been a week since Tony had moved back to the U.S. and a few days since Tony and Gibbs had finally decided on the status of their relationship.

Gibbs had actually taken a few days off, much to the shagrin of Director Vance, to help the Tali and Tony settle in. He hadn't told Vance exactly why he needed the days off but the director didn't want to question it. Vance had been trying to get Gibbs to take time off for years and now that he had, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if it was driving him crazy trying to figure it out.

Everyone in the building was trying to figure it out. Gibbs never took time off and this time, it wasn't forced or because he had almost been killed … again …. He just took it and gave no one an explanation.

Of course, Abby knew, and she was having a hard time hiding it whenever McGee, Bishop or Torres would come down to the lab for something related to the case. Tim knew something was up, only because he knew Abby so well, and he was ready to finally get to the bottom of it.

"Any new information on our Petty Officer yet Abs?" Tim yelled as he strolled into the lab. Abby had her music blaring as always, making it hard for her to hear him. She had done it on purpose, in hope of deterring people from coming in and bugging her … no such luck.

She looked over her shoulder as he came in and sighed. "No … I don't yet and you should know that." She gave a slight sly smile to let him know she was kidding … kind of.

"I'm sorry Abs, I'm not Gibbs. I can't sense when you know something … at least not yet."

"You've got a long way before you become as all knowing as the great and powerful Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Yea yea yea … I know. Speaking of our fearless leader …. Any idea why he all of a sudden took a week off?" Tim said looking straight at the forensic scientist, trying to get her to understand that he wasn't going to back down and he was finally going to get the answer that he, and everyone else, had been waiting for.

"And why would I know something like that?" Abby turned to look back at her computer, trying to hide her face so McGee couldn't read her.

"Because you are Abby and you know things. I know you've seen Tony since he's been back and I suspect that has something to do with it."

Abby shuttered a little bit. She hoped that McGee didn't see it, but of course he did.

"It does have something to do with Tony." Tim said with a jump in octave and excitement.

"Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. This is something that I think you'll have to ask them."

"Did they finally get together?"

Tim, and everyone else, had been waiting for the two top agents to get together. The pair had always had a special bond but never the best way to act on it. He hoped that Tony coming back had finally given Gibbs the push he needed to finally get the happiness that everyone knew he deserved.

"Again, you need to ask them. It's not my story to tell." Abby was thankful when a ding from her computer would hopefully put an end to this conversation. "Bolo came back on Petty Officer Brennann. He was last seen at a convenience store just outside of Alexandria. Address has already been sent to your phone."

Tim leaned in and placed a kiss on Abbys cheek before making his way out of the room. "Thanks Abs."

"Oh Gibbs, please don't kill me." Abby said once Tim was out of the room.

* * *

 **Gibbs and Tony's House**

In just a few short days, Tony had been able to help Gibbs turn his house, back into a home again. Gibbs walked through the house now, with a renewed feeling of actually wanting to be there. A feeling he hadn't had in a really long time.

In the living room, Tony had been able to convince Gibbs to let him take the updated TV, that Tony was still shocked the McGoo had been able to convince him to get, from downstairs and mount it up on the wall in the master bedroom and let his monster flat screen take its place, along with his up-to-date entertainment system. They also filled most of the built in shelves in the room with Tony's DVD collection but Tony insisted that they still leave room for Gibbs collectables and some of his photos up on the top shelf, while adding the photo of Tony and Ziva along with a few a Tali. Tony hoped with time they would add a few of the three of them together as well. The room still kept a feel that was a good mix between the three of them, with a box of Tali's toys taking camp in the corner.

The kitchen didn't have too much that need to be changed, except Gibbs had finally relented and got rid of alot of his old pots and pans, replacing them with Tony's gourmet set and bringing in more electronics than Gibbs would ever know what to do with. Gibbs insisted on still keeping a few of the ones that him and Shannon received as wedding presents and Tony was more than willing, saying it was just as important to him that he kept those things close.

One of the things that Gibbs loved most about Tony was that he didn't try to change him too much and he didn't look down on him because of his past or get angry with him when he wasn't ready to face something yet. He respected it and let him talk about it when he wanted to, and not talk about it when it was too much.

The thing Tony was most proud of, was that he was able to get Gibbs to go out shopping with him and they now had a new couch and coffee table in the living room and a really nice oak table in the dining room.

The dining table was something that was really important to Tony. He wanted to have a nice table to have family dinners, and to have the team over as much as possible. They were starting something new and building a family together and this table would be the center of a lot of their new memories, along with all of the good and the bad that would come along in their life.

It was around this table that Gibbs found Tony and Tali when he got home from the hardware store where he was picking some things up for the boat.

"Hey," He said to Tony with a quick kiss before looking over at Tali, who was coloring away while Tony typed away at him computer. "And how is my favorite girl?" Gibbs asked with a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm good," she said with a big smile before going back to her picture.

"She is very serious about her coloring." Tony said with a chuckle.

"I'm gathering that." Gibbs pulled a chair up next to Tony. "Whatcha working on?"

"Just finishing up some things for the place in Paris, wrapping up some of the cases I was working on with interpol."

"Anything interesting?"

"Actually yes." Tony moved to the opposite end of the table from Tali. Gibbs followed. "There is this case about a U.S. Marine that was arrested in London. Chief Petty Officer Ryan Addona. Originally from Virgina but had been stationed in London but had been reported UA for almost a week before being spotted in Paris. He was fleeing from London after robbing a bank. He insisted that he was only doing what he was told but won't give up who was telling him to."

Tony turned the laptop towards Gibbs so he could see as he put his glasses on.

"I heard about this. Didn't they interrogate him for something like 14 hours?"

"Yep, I was there for part of it. I have seen very few people hold out like that. I mean, I pulled out some of your tricks," Gibbs chuckled at that. "And nothing worked."

"Are they planning on bringing him back to the states?"

"They were … until he escaped custody a few days ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, highly skilled and trained Marine, he is giving them a good run for their money."

"Do they have any leads?"

"A few but none of them are panning out."

Gibbs could see the small flash a fear that came across Tony's face. Tony tired to cover it but he was fooling himself is he thought Gibbs couldn't see it.

"Hey Tali girl, why don't you head upstairs and play with your dollhouse?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you and Abba have to have some grown up talk?"

"We do." Gibbs said with a laugh. "We promise to come up and play with you when we're done."

"Okay." Tali said and packed up her coloring supplies. She got a quick kiss on the top of her head from her dad and Gibbs before heading up the stairs.

"Okay, now tell the real story."

"It scares me how well you can read me sometimes."

"That's my job. Now spill."

Tony stood up and started to pace from the kitchen, through the dining room, into the living room and back. Gibbs leaned against the edge of the dining room table and just watched him for a few minutes. Gibbs could see that he was stressed and scared of something and just like when they were working together, Gibbs would have to give him time to work through it. When Tony was ready to talk, he would.

Tony wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get out all that he needed to say. He knew the way that Gibbs would react. He would go fully protective, he would go to the ends of the earth to make sure his people were okay, even if it meant at great expense of himself.

Tony was still trying to wrap his mind around all that had happened in the last week. He couldn't believe that this man that he had truly been pinning over for what felt like his entire life, had loved him back all along, and now loved his daughter as if she were his own.

Tony hadn't meant for things to get this far. To get this complicated, but Ryan had fixated on Tony from the moment they met over the interrogation table. Tony had known that he wanted to come back to the states almost from the moment that he left, but Ryan finally gave him the push, especially after what was said.

Tony stopped in the middle of the floor, right in front of Gibbs.

The two just stared at each other, Gibbs waiting for Tony to start and Tony trying to gain the courage.

"It all started the moment I walked into the interrogation room …"


End file.
